Dear Agony
by Drown The Ants
Summary: Abused!Harry. Harry get's cornered by Dudleys gang, and manages to runs away before bad could turn into worse. But meeting a stranger changes Harry's life. One shot. Will edit soon.
1. Chapter 1

I just wrote this, so it isn't the best that has ever been written. The ending sort of turned out differently then I thought, I was going to make it where he comes home late but... I couldn't resist and be nice to poor Harry here. The song that got me started on writing this, is **Are you happy now** by **Megan and Liz.**

I don't own the Harry Potter characters or the plot, or the books

* * *

Harry dodged a hit, and tried to run away. Surrounding him was Dudley's gang, with his cousin as the leader. Was family supposed to be like this? Other families that he had observed wasn't like this.

"Freak," Dudley sneared, grabbing the wizard by the back of the shirt. Pulling him, one of the boys grabbed Harry by the hair and pushed him to the ground. Wincing painfully, Harry refused to give up. Even if he has been living like this for as long he can remember, they hadn't yet broke all of his spirit.

"You are just a waste of space," Dudley continued, kicking his stomach with each word. The other members joined in, punching him, kicking him. One of them picked him up, and threw him against the alley wall.

How did he get here again?

"You are useless. You are a freak. You don't deserve anything!" Dudley wouldn't shut up. Every word was intended to hurt Harry, to tell him the truth. And it was recieved like a blow, going through thinking it was the truth.

Harry wasn't wanted.

"You can't even defend yourself!" A member yelled at him, taunting him.

_Waste of space... Useless... Freak... deserve nothing... _All of that was true.

They took a break, all sneering down at him. Some were laughing at him, others was just had faces of disgust.

Jumping up as quickly as he could, Harry ran away from them. Injured, he was still the fastest of them. There was a day that hadn't gone by, that he wasn't thankful for being scrawny and short.

Hiding behind the school yard, Harry shivered behind some trash cans. Harry's eyes prickled, but he refused to cry. Crying meant he wasn't strong enough to endur these. He had too, until somebody rescued him. Or he ran away. _Run away... _for such a horrifying thought for some, it meant freedom for him. Harry didn't want to go back to that... place. He couldn't call it home, his family there abused him.

The sun had long gone down, and Harry was still hiding behind the trash cans. Tempted to go through the trash cans for food, Harry shyly poked his head out, looking for people. Thankfully, there was no one. Nobody was good, there wasn't a single person in the world who cared about him.

Deciding to walk was more important, Harry started walking away from the school yard. He wasn't that hungry anyways, he rarely got food at the Dursleys. He was thirsty though. Searching for a water fountain, the few adults out shyed away from him. They all thought, he must be trouble. No kid dressed like means any good.

Somehow, they didn't see his bruises that his ragged shirt and pants didn't cover.

Some people gave him sympathetic looks though, they really didn't mean anything by them. They had there own peaceful lives, they had no room for a kid.

Shuffling with his head down, Harry finally found a water source; a fountain. Climbing in, Harry washed himself the best he could and drank from the pouring water. Before anyone could tell him to get out, Harry hurried to finish.

"Hey kid!" Somebody yelled. Harry immediately climbed out, and started running, his cloths weighing him down. Harry didn't dare to look back, he didn't want the person to see his face.

Running around a corner, something grabbed hold of his shoulder. Gently. Forcing him to turn around, Harry saw a man with a scarred face.

"Leave me alone!" Harry yelled fearfully, pushing him off. The man's strength was too strong, to even be moved a little.

"I am not going to hurt you," The man said gently. _Yeah right, Vernon tried that trick before,_ Harry thought. "I just want to help."

"Go away!"

"Who are you? What's your name?" Name? Who wanted to know his name? His was Freak, given by his Aunt and Uncle. Once though, he heard them call him Harry. Harry was the name that his parents gave him.

"Freak," Harry whispered. The mans eye's grew wider, it had been wide since Harry had seen him.

"No you are not, you are Harry. Harry Potter." The man told him firmly. "Am I right?" Harry frantically shook his head, scared. If his uncle found out this man knew his name, he would be punished.

"Yes you are," The man repeated. He lifted up a hand, to brush away his hair from his face. Harry didn't know that though, and shrank a shockingly amount.

"Don't hurt me!" Harry wailed, shivering. "I'm sorry!"

"Sshh.. I won't hurt you," The man's voice sounded sad now, as if he was about to cry. Gently wrapping his arms around Harry's shivering body, holding him close. Harry almost leaned into the warmth, but quickly stopped himself.

"I was your fathers friend," The man spoke softly, almost unheard. "Do you remember anything about your parents?"

Harry stayed silent, while shaking.

"Dumbledore told me you were safe," The man whispered, getting out something from his pocket. Harry started pushing against the man, but the man quickly stopped him. "I won't hurt you," The man repeated, his gray hair falling into his eyes.

The man waved a stick, and Harry immeditatly started feeling sleepy. "Go to sleep now, I will take care of you."

That was the last thing Harry heard, before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Review and recommendations will be helpful


	2. Authors Note

So, lots of the reviews have asked for an update. Me, being slow, just noticed that this story (A one-shot) was not listed 'Complete'. Sorry for confusing y'all :P


End file.
